Playing Dirty
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: After a difficult case, Elliot and Olivia go out for drinks and a few games of pool. Wackiness ensues!
1. Pool

**Playing Dirty  
Summary: After a difficult case, Elliot and Olivia go out for drinks and a few games of pool. Wackiness ensues!**

**

* * *

**Olivia set the file she was currently working on with the rest of her paperwork on her desk. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. _'I really should get this cut,'_ she thought. She stole a glance at her partner who worked busily across from her. It had been a stressful day, and the case had obviously taken a toll on Elliot. They had spent the last three days following a man that would kidnap and rape young girls. This case wouldn't have been any different but the perp's victims had all attended the same school; namely the school that Elliot's children attended. He'd spent the time interviewing children that had probably been to his own home to play with his youngest children, Dickie and Elizabeth. 

"Almost done?" she asked.

Elliot sighed and dropped his pen on the pile of papers. He rubbed his temples and looked up at his partner. It amazed him how even after working for nearly 24 hours she could still look so radiant. Her hair was tucked back behind her ears, the sleeves of her sweater scrunched to her elbows.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked. She knew what his problem was, but she also knew that he would never admit it. He was scared, scared that he wouldn't be able to protect his family when they needed him.

"Nothing," Elliot grumbled glancing at his watch. "What d'you say we pack it up and go for a drink?"

Olivia considered his proposal. She knew he was hurting, not only from the case but from his recent divorce, and he could probably use a drink. "Sure," she answered capping her pen and closing the case files. Olivia stood up and walked over to the coast rack grabbing her coat and tossing Elliot his own. They exited the precinct together and climbed into Elliot's car.

* * *

The bar was nearly empty save for the few regulars and a handful of businessmen stopping for a drink before heading home to their wives. Elliot and Olivia chose a booth near the back of the establishment and gave the waitress their orders. She returned a moment later with a scotch on the rocks for Elliot and a fuzzy navel for Olivia. 

Olivia looked around the place as she sipped at her drink. The main bar area was just in front of the door, booths lined the wall, and a few tables filled in the space. Near the back wall was a large space filled with two pool tables and a foosball table, all of which were empty. Sure it wasn't the classiest of places, but she'd been coming here for years and really loved the owner, Mr. Nelson.

"Liv?" Elliot asked attempting to get his partner's attention. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Huh? Sorry, not really," she apologized.

"I was just asking if you'd want to play pool?" Elliot asked.

"Oh come on, El. You know I suck at pool," Olivia sighed.

"And that's exactly why I want to play," he laughed, "besides I'm not much better." Taking the last swig of his drink, Elliot climbed out of the booth pulling Olivia with him. They made their way over to the tables and began to set up the game.

Olivia gabbed on of the cue sticks and applied a bit of blue powder to the tip. _'What exactly does this do?'_ she thought momentarily.

"You can break," Elliot told her.

Olivia walked to the side of the table that Elliot was standing on and lined up her shot. She really had no idea what she was doing, but at least she could make it look like she did. Carefully aiming at nothing in particular, Olivia thrust the cue forward causing the balls to collide. Surprisingly two of the balls bounced around the table and found their way into two of the corner pockets.

"Yes," Olivia shouted. "I got them in! Oh yea, go me!" she sang and danced around doing her victory dance.

Elliot smirked before breaking the news. "Um Liv? You do realize that one of those was the cue ball right?"

Olivia stopped her dance and stared at the table. "Son of a bitch," she swore under her breath.

"What d'ya say loser buys the next round?" he suggested.

"Sure," Olivia agreed. _'How much better than me can he be?'_ Elliot laughed loudly as he grabbed the cue ball from the pocket and placed it on the table. Lining up his shot, he banked one striped ball in and quickly followed it by another. "You set me up!" she said with mock disgust.

"I did no such thing," Elliot said lining up his next shot. Once again the ball bounced into the intended pocket.

* * *

Olivia came back from the bar carrying two drinks. She set them on one of the nearby tables and looked coyly at Elliot. "Your beer sir," she said. 

"Why thanks Liv," Elliot laughed taking a rather large gulp of the drink. "You wanna break again?"

"No way, this one's all yours." Olivia had decided that she wasn't paying for anymore drinks, even if it meant she would have to play dirty. She watched as Elliot broke, scattering the balls around the table; luckily none of them went in. _'Time to go to work,'_ she thought.

"Your shot," Elliot mumbled taking another swig of his drink.

Olivia picked up her cue stick and walked around the table slowly. She swayed her hips just a little and glanced at her partner to see if she'd gotten his attention; Elliot's eyes were glued on her. _'Mission accomplished.'_ Slowly she leaned over the table, stretching her arms out as she did so.

Elliot stood amazed. _'Liv, what the hell are you trying to do to me?'_ he thought but couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her body. The black dress pants she wore hugged her curves nicely, especially once she bent over, and her sweater had risen showing the slightest sliver of her stomach. He watched as her shot bounced wide, scattering a few of the balls.

"Your turn," she smiled.

Elliot stood and took his place at the table. As he leaned over to take his shot, Olivia also leaned over the table, presumably to get a better view of the set-up; however it was Elliot that got the view. He looked up and noticed that he could see directly down Olivia's sweater. _'How have I never noticed that before?'_ he thought feeling certain muscles in his body tighten. He took his shot and was fortunate to knock a striped ball in.

'How is that possible? I'm doing everything I can to break his concentration,' Olivia thought. _'Looks like we'll just have to up the stakes.'_

Olivia thought. 

When Elliot made his way around the table Olivia followed him closely. As he bent over to take his shot her cue stick accidently smacked him behind the knees causing them to buckled slightly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" Olivia responded with a smile. "Looks like it's my shot."

'So that's how she wants to play it,' Elliot thought. _'Well two can play at that game.' _He took a rather large gulp of his drink, feeling the liquid burn its way down his throat. As Liv bent over to line up her shot, Elliot walked behind her and let his hand 'accidentally' brush against her ass. Olivia's cue slid out of her hand causing the cue ball to fly off the table and land several feet away.

Elliot thought. He took a rather large gulp of his drink, feeling the liquid burn its way down his throat. As Liv bent over to line up her shot, Elliot walked behind her and let his hand 'accidentally' brush against her ass. Olivia's cue slid out of her hand causing the cue ball to fly off the table and land several feet away. 

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked Elliot incredulously. As much as she willed it not to, her face began to turn a deep red from the contact.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he responded.

"Don't play cute with me Elliot, I invented that game!" She knew he was only trying to mess with her head, but damn it, it was working!

* * *

"Hey Marty," one of the many regular patrons called to the bar tender. "What do you think of those two?" 

Marty Nelson, bartender and owner of the establishment looked in the direction that his customer had indicated. "What about 'em?"

"They're looking pretty hot and heavy back there," the man commented. "What are the odds they leave together?"

"I'm putting ten dollars on them," another man chimed in tossing a ten dollar bill on the bar.

Marty looked back toward the pool tables where Elliot and Olivia were arguing. They'd just gotten their fourth round of drinks and it was pretty clear to everyone that both of them were well past their limit. He'd been watching as the pair flirted with each other relentlessly for the last hour or so, or rather the last four years.

"I doubt they'll be doing anything tonight," Marty said with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" one of the men at the bar asked.

"They're cops. Doing anything like that would get their asses grilled," he answered.

"Yeah but people don't exactly use logic when alcohol is involved, ain't that right Chuck?" The group laughed at the expense of one of their own, but their attention was soon drawn back to the pool tables when they heard a woman shouting angrily.

* * *

"Elliot put me down," Olivia cried. "Put me down or I swear to God you'll never have kids again!" 

Elliot ignored her pleas and struggled to maintain his balance. The alcohol was starting to get to him and the floor just wouldn't stop moving. Olivia was flailing about in his arms, trying to break his grip.

"What's the magic word?" Elliot asked laughing.

"Assault!" Liv screamed. Elliot considered before setting her on her own feet again. Olivia stumbled slightly but quickly regained her balance. They finished the game in relative good nature with only a few tricks here and there.

"You ready to go Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Who's driving?" she asked. "'Cause I sure the hell ain't getting in a car with you."

"We can walk, it's only two block to my place," Elliot said grabbing his jacket out of the booth and tossing Liv hers. Remarkably she caught it without too much trouble. "I'll take you home in the morning."

"Bye Marty," Olivia yelled as she and Elliot left the bar.

"Oh yeah," Marty smiled to himself. "This will be interesting."

* * *

Well…R & R! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	2. Twister

Playing Dirty--chapter 2

A/N: Again I don't own any of the characters or the game of Twister which I believe is owned by Milton Bradley or whoever.

* * *

Elliot fumbled with his key, cursing the piece of metal under his breath. "Stupid son of a…"

"You know," Olivia interrupted from her vantage point of leaning against the opposite wall, "you have to be 10 percent smarter than the object you're working with."

Elliot shot her a look before finally getting the door open. "Bingo," he said before entering the his apartment. He flipped the lights on and tossed his coat on the back of a nearby chair and collapsed on the couch. "You know, I would have kicked your ass tonight if you hadn't cheated."

Olivia froze in her current task of attempting to remove her shoes without falling flat on her face. "You can't be serious," was all she could muster to say.

"Oh I am and you know it," Elliot countered.

"Then let's finish this, if you're so sure," Olivia said boldly.

"What are you suggesting?"

Olivia thought for a second, scanning her brain for an idea. Her eyes wandered to a cabinet in the far corner; she knew Elliot kept it full of his kids games and such. With a smile, Olivia made her way to the cabinet and opened it, scouring through her choices. One thing caught her eye and she knew it was going to be an interesting night. "How about Twister?"

* * *

After both Elliot and Olivia had changed into more comfortable clothing, Olivia stealing one of Elliot's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, the game was ready to begin.

"So how do we work this?" Elliot asked not really sure of the concept of the game.

"Have you never played Twister before?" Olivia asked surprised.

"I've watched the twins play," he admitted, "Elizabeth always seems to beat Dickie."

"Not surprised. It's a well known fact that women are more flexible than men," she boasted. "Just follow my lead." Olivia stepped onto the mat and spun the dial. "Left foot red," she said aloud and positioned herself to stand with her left foot on one of the red dots.

Elliot mimicked her move. "This doesn't seem too hard."

"Left hand green." Both moved their left hands to a green circle, surprisingly keeping their balance while doing so.

'This is going to be harder than I thought, I'm gonna have to start working the game again,' Olivia thought. She spun the dial and both moved their left foot to the blue circles.

Two more moves brought them into close quarters with one another. Elliot was nearly on top of Olivia, her back pressed against his chest. The contact of her body so close to his was beginning to drive him nuts. He could smell her shampoo, the lingering scent of vanilla, and it just made him want to grab her and take her right here. _'Keep it together,'_ Elliot warned himself.

Liv wasn't doing much better, she could barely keep her balance and having Elliot's hot breath on her neck was enough to drive any woman crazy. She could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took; feel the way his arm carelessly brushed across her leg as they changed positions. If he was trying to break her concentration, it was working.

"Now what Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia spun the dial and announced, "Right foot green."

Through careful manipulations, they got themselves into position. This time Olivia was completely under Elliot, crouched close to the ground. She could feel him hovering above her, covering her like a blanket.

"Right hand green," Olivia called the next command. She moved her hand slowly and began to feel her center of gravity slide. Desperate for something to stabilize herself with, Olivia grabbed Elliot's arm, inevitably pulling him down with her. The two crashed on the living room floor in a pile of tangled limbs, laughing hysterically.

"You cheated again!" Elliot yelled between fits.

"How did I cheat?"

"You grabbed my arm," he said. "That's cheating so I win."

Olivia couldn't believe he was being so naïve, did he really not know what she was trying to do? She had dealt with these feelings for so long, suppressing them every single day. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, possibly do to the mix of alcohol and thick sexual tension, she maneuvered herself so she was straddling Elliot's chest.

"Hey," he protested. But before he could utter another syllable Olivia attacked his lips with her own. The kiss was fiery, passionate yet delicate. Their emotions seared heating the space between their bodies. Olivia's hands found their way under Elliot's shirt, tracing the outline of muscles with her fingers.

"Liv," Elliot said between breaths. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More than you know," she uttered before attacking his lips again. Sliding out from under her body, Elliot manages to get to his knees. Breaking their kiss, he picked Olivia up and carried her to the master bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"Ow," she laughed. "This isn't exactly the softest bed in the world."

"Liv? Shut up," he said as he crawled on the bed and resumed the kiss. Eagerly his hands roamed Olivia's body, tracing every curve, committing it to memory. His fingers played with the hem of her shirt gently tugging it upward over her head. He tossed the shirt aside and marveled at the body in front of him.

"It's not polite to stare," Olivia whispered feeling the slightest bit self-conscious. She folded her arms across her chest.

Elliot grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "You are beautiful, don't ever believe otherwise." He resumed the kiss, snaking his tongue into Olivia's mouth. She reciprocated, arching her chest, desperate for skin on skin contact, saddened when she realized he was still wearing his all of his clothes.

"This isn't fair," Liv whined between kisses. "You still have clothes on."

Elliot smiled at her as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Better?"

"Much," she breathed beginning to trace his muscles.

* * *

Olivia woke with the sun shining through her blinds, casting a glow on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and realized she was not in her bedroom. _'Where am I? What the hell happened last night?'_ She vaguely remembered playing pool with Elliot then coming back to his place and…

"Oh…my…God…" she breathed as her memories came flooding back to her. She attempted to climb out of the bed only to find that she was restrained by a rather muscular arm slung over her waist. "Elliot!" she screamed.

"What?" he asked nearly jumping out of the bed.

Olivia nearly threw off the covers before she realized she was completely naked. "Where the hell are my clothes? Where the hell are YOUR clothes? What the hell happened last night?"

Elliot pulled the covers around his waist and sat up. "I don't remember much, but I definitely know you were amazing," he said leaning over to kiss her.

"El, this is serious!" Olivia shouted. She grabbed her clothes off the floor and attempted to dress underneath the blankets. "You do realize we could both be fired for this right?"

"Liv calm down," Elliot spoke softly.

"I can't calm down," she climbed out from under the covers fully dressed in her own clothes. "I can't deal with this right now." She looked at Elliot once before leaving the room.

Elliot sat in his bed completely stunned. He listened as his front door opened and closed again and he knew that she was gone.

_

* * *

Okay I know…that was pretty mean of me. I'm sure you thought you were gonna get a little bit of naughtiness, but tough. Read and Review and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible._


	3. The Chase

**Playing Dirty -- Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of these characters.**

**

* * *

**Elliot walked into the 1-6 Monday morning not knowing what to expect. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Olivia since that morning; she wouldn't pick up the phone when he called and she refused to return his calls. 

"Morning," Cragen said carrying a cup of coffee back to his office.

Elliot hung up his coat on the rack and took a seat at his desk, flipping through a random file. _'What do I say to her? Is she even gonna talk to me now? What the hell did I do?' _He sat forward and rested his head in his hands.

"Something wrong?" Munch asked noticing his coworkers silence.

"Just got a lot on my mind," Elliot said. _'Lot of thoughts, all about one woman.'_

"You should take a trip up to the roof," Fin suggested. "Seems to be helping Liv."

Elliot's head shot up, "Olivia's up on the roof?" Without waiting for an answer he took off, climbing the stairs two at a time.

"Twenty bucks says they did something they shouldn't have and now Liv's freaked," Fin said off handedly.

"You're on."

* * *

Olivia was standing at the edge of the roof, staring at the bustling city below when she heard the door open. She knew it was Elliot, and she knew this was going to be awkward. She made no acknowledgement of his presence even as she stood beside her and leaned with his back to the edge. 

"Don't," Olivia said even before Elliot could speak. "Look El, I know I freaked out the other day, but you have to understand where I'm coming from." Before Elliot could answer Olivia moved away from the side and began to pace the rooftop. "I mean, you're my partner, my best friend and I…we…what the hell was I thinking?"

Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Immediately Olivia stopped pacing and leaned against him. "I believe you were thinking, 'This man is gorgeous, and handsome, and he makes me feel wonderful.' That about sum it up?"

"You're such a man," she laughed finally beginning to calm down. She slipped out of Elliot's arms and turned to face him. "Do you understand how bad this could be? We could lose our jobs over this El!"

"Not if no one knows about it," he said. "We keep the relationship out of the job and no one has to know."

"I don't know," Olivia said cautiously, "I don't think I can hide these feelings." She stepped closer to Elliot and took his hands in her own. "I've been denying these feeling for so long Elliot. First because you were married, then because you were my partner, but now that they're out I don't think I can put them back in their cage."

Elliot pulled his hand from Olivia's grasp and cupped her cheek with it. "I'm not asking you to hide your feelings, just…restrict them to a certain time and place." Olivia nodded slowly and smiled. Elliot returned the smile and brought his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

"Ah hem!"

Both heads snapped to see Munch and Fin standing in the doorway. Elliot and Olivia quickly separated and stared at the two men.

"Not to interrupt anything," Munch began with a devilish grin, "but Captain's looking for you two."

"Thanks," Olivia said looking at the ground. As Munch and Fin left she could vaguely make out Fin telling his partner to 'Pay up old man'.

"We'll continue this conversation later," Elliot said before they headed back down to the squad room.

* * *

The clock on the wall had finally reached five o'clock and to everyone's surprise there was no reason to stay late. It had been a relatively slow day and both Elliot and Olivia had spent the majority of it finishing up some paperwork. 

"Well I'm outta here," Elliot said closing the last file he was working on and tossing it on the pile. "Need a ride Liv?" He was hoping she would say yes and not avoid the conversation they both knew they needed to have.

"Sure," Olivia agreed. She grabbed her coat off the rack and followed Elliot out the door to his car. Olivia waited until they had pulled out of the precinct parking lot before speaking, "Look El, I'm sorry I left that morning, but I was just a little freaked."

"Liv you don't have to apologize," he told her glancing at her quickly and returning his eyes to the road.

"I know, but I just want you to know that I don't regret what we did and I'm willing to give this thing a try." She waited silently for his response.

"That night that we…it was the best night I've had in a long time, and not just because I was with someone but because that someone was you," Elliot said. He reached over with one hand and took hers. They continued the ride to Elliot's place in comfortable silence.

* * *

When Elliot opened his door he immediately noticed something different, the room was actually clean. Usually there were a few dozen case files strewn about his coffee table and couch and the random article of clothing, usually a tie or jacket, thrown over the back of the chair. 

"Hello?" Elliot called as Liv followed closely behind him.

"In here," came the voice. Seconds later Maureen emerged from the guest bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked embracing his oldest daughter.

"I just finished with a class and was in the neighborhood so I figured I'd swing by," she said taking a seat on the couch. "Hi Olivia."

"Hi Maureen," Olivia said taking a seat next to the girl. "So how's college?"

"It's going pretty well," she said.

"Did you clean this place up?" Elliot asked reemerging from his bedroom.

"Well someone had to, this place looked like such a bachelor pad," she laughed. Olivia laughed softly until she caught Elliot's 'hard-ass' glare. "I mean the twister game was still out from last weekend Dad. I can't believe you don't tidy up more often."

"Last weekend?" Olivia asked confused. "What happened last weekend?"

Elliot's eyes went wide and pleaded with his daughter to stop talking; Maureen didn't get the hint.

"Last weekend when the twins were here," she said. "They always manage to get him to play with them."

Olivia's eyes darted to Elliot whose face was turning a deep shade of crimson. "So he's pretty good at the game?" she asked eyeing him the whole time.

"Well I don't know if I'd say he was good," Maureen laughed, "he plays enough that he should be the champion."

Elliot's eye dropped to the floor, he knew he was caught. Slowly he returned his eyes to Olivia's only to find hers boring into him with a look of disbelief and…mischief?

"Elliot Stabler," she said rising from the couch, "you're a dead man!" With that she took after him and the chase was on.

* * *

**_Well that's it! I hope you've enjoyed it and don't forget to Review Please!_**


End file.
